fix a broken soul
by Ricchi
Summary: Ini sebuah kisah tentang sesosok berjiwa rapuh yang nyaris kehilangan nyawa karena bunuh diri dan dia si dokter yang menikahinya dengan tujuan mencegah si pasien agar tidak bunuh diri lagi. Simpel? Tidak. Karena Tuhan mengubah garis lurus menjadi benang kusut untuk takdir mereka. / Req-fic untuk Delevingne :)/ Mind to RnR? ;3


.

 _I'm a doctor._

 _A very renowned doctor, to be honest. A very renowned magical doctor, specifically. I've known to be able to heal everything. From bruises to shattered bones, shallow scars to deep cuts, and harmless tumors to hazardous cancers._

 _But right now, as she's sitting there across me, teary-eyed, I'm starting to doubt myself. When she calls it over, I know there's one thing that I can't heal._

 _A broken heart._

— _No Title by Siddhi_

.

Inspired by **Siddhi's** _flashfiction_. Terima kasih banyak udah diizinkan untuk bikin lanjutannya muehe x'3

.

Fiksi ini dibuat untuk teman tertjintah, **Delevingne** yang merikues udah lama wkwk. _Happy reading, All_! ;D

.

Udara kering namun dingin yang tercipta dari benda balok berwarna putih yang menempel di sudut ruangan rasanya tak mampu menurunkan suhu atmosfer yang merundungi dua makhluk fana berlainan gender ini.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria mapan dengan usia tiga puluh tiga, hanya dapat menatap lurus wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk di ruangannya.

Tubuh itu nampak rapuh dengan segudang beban yang tak mampu ditanggung. Wanita itu, Haruno Sakura, pasiennya yang mengalami keguguran karena melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan melompat dari gedung apartemennya. _Well_ , letak apartemennya berada di lantai lima sehingga beruntung maut tak berhasil menjemputnya. Setidaknya, belum.

Dua belas jahitan plus tiga patah tulang, empat retak, dan dua tulang yang bergeser membuat wanita itu harus menjalankan serangkaian perawatan intensif.

Sudah hampir satu bulan lamanya Sakura dirawat di rumah sakit ini dan mungkin saja sebentar lagi dia sudah bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Namun, sayang sekali wanita itu mengacaukan segalanya. Dia pasti sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

Sakura mencoba untuk melompat dari atap gedung rumah sakit tadi. Untung Sasuke berhasil mencegahnya meskipun perlu usaha ekstra. Pria itu menarik paksa Sakura dan membawanya ke ruangannya. Sehingga di sini lah mereka sekarang.

"Jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau akan bertanggungjawab," sembur Sakura sarkastis. Matanya masih membengkak dengan jejak air mata yang setia bersisa.

Iming-iming bertanggungjawab lah yang berhasil menghentikan aksi Sakura tadi dan Sasuke merutuki gerak refleks mulutnya. Jujur, dokter tampan itu tak mengetahui apa-apa soal permasalahan yang menimpa Sakura.

Tiga puluh tahun lebih hidup, Sasuke tak pernah dihadapkan oleh situasi merepotkan. Selama ini hidupnya selalu tenang dengan segelintir masalah yang sangat mudah ia selesaikan. _Yeah_ , sebelum Haruno Sakura datang.

"Kau tak akan bisa, _Sensei_. Sosokmu terlalu mengingatkanku padanya ...," tuturnya dengan suara yang terdengar parau. Ia berucap nyaris berbisik sarat akan rasa sakit yang mencekik. Air mata kembali lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku bisa, Nona," kilahnya dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Dia pasti bisa atau reputasinya sebagai dokter yang katanya bisa _heal everything_ menertawakannya.

Haruno Sakura menggigit bibirnya, "Kalau begitu ... menikahlah denganku." Manik klorofilnya menatap tajam iris kelam lawan bicaranya.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke sempat kehilangan topeng tenangnya. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya, memikirkan konsekuensi dari aksinya.

Senyuman miris wanita itu berikan, "Kau tidak bisa 'kan, Dokter?" Kedua bahunya bergetar tapi senyumnya belum pudar. Air matanya mengalir tapi formasi garis bibir itu masih hadir.

Pria itu menatap yakin lawan bicaranya, "Aku bisa, ayo kita lakukan itu, menikah."

.

;

 **.**

 **;**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters_ _and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself_ _are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but the story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, _plot rush_ , many undeteccable typo(s), **OoC** , etc. Jauh dari kata sempurna ;)

 **Rate** : _M for mature theme. Not suitable aja kalo ditaro di T. Don't get your hope too high soal adegan plus-nya. Apalagi lemon wkwk /ga._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fix a broken soul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Katakan Sasuke gila. Mengobati pasien yang kehilangan kemampuan untuk berpikir rasional mungkin telah membuatnya tertular.

Sudah satu minggu wanita itu menyandang nama Uchiha tapi dia belum mau buka suara. Seolah hidup sebagai makhluk individual ia mengubur dalam-dalam soal bebannya. Beban yang hampir mengantarkan Sakura ke alam kubur.

Tanggapan keluarganya soal Sakura adalah senang. Lucu? Tidak sama sekali. Wajar saja karena selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah membawa seorang perempuan. Lalu tiba-tiba dia memperkenalkan Sakura ke keluarganya—minus kakaknya yang sekarang sedang berada di luar negeri—membuat Uchiha Mikoto menyetujui pernikahan anak bungsunya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Bahkan setelah mengetahui kondisi Sakura yang pernah hamil dan nyaris bunuh diri. Ibunya itu malah menyuruh Sasuke memberi perhatian lebih pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau apa untuk makan malam?" Sakura bertanya sambil merapihkan bekas sarapan suami barunya.

Sosok ini sangat berbeda dari dua bulan yang lalu saat Sasuke pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing, "Terserah," balasnya seadanya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, memamerkan seulas senyum, "Oke."

Setelah berpamitan singkat ia pergi menuju mobilnya dan berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

Tidak ada hal intim yang terjadi selama satu minggu. Sasuke maklum dan memang tidak mengharapkan apapun. Selama perempuan itu senang dan tidak bertingkah lagi Sasuke rasa itu sudah cukup baginya.

Apa Uchiha Sasuke menyukai istrinya? Pertanyaan itu pasti berputar dalam benak sebagian orang. Jawabannya adalah tidak tahu. Sasuke sendiri tak tahu karena _goal_ -nya hanya menjaga perempuan itu supaya tidak sampai bunuh diri lagi.

Rutinitasnya setelah menikah tidak ada yang berubah kecuali fakta bahwa sekarang ada seorang wanita yang merawatnya dan menunggunya pulang.

" _Teme_ , enak ya kalau sudah punya istri. Hidup semakin terjamin 'kan?" Uzumaki Naruto, dokter spesialis kandungan nyentrik berambut kuning memamerkan cengirannya, ia menyikut rusuk Sasuke begitu bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu di _lobby_.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Kapan kau berniat untuk membuat anak, _Teme_? Aku saja sudah mau punya dua."

Untuk pertanyaan Naruto yang satu ini, Sasuke memilih untuk diam dan menunggu _lift_ di depannya sampai terbuka.

Monoton. Ya, ya, benar-benar membosankan karena hanya dapat melakukan hal yang itu-itu saja. Jadwalnya hari ini adalah praktik sampai jam tiga lalu dilanjut dengan operasi penyambungan tulang untuk dua pasien dan visit pasien rawat inap jam delapan sampai selesai.

Astaga, apa ia melupakan istrinya yang mungkin akan menunggunya sampai larut? Tidak. Yang lebih penting itu bagaimana kalau Haruno—ralat, Uchiha Sakura melakukan aksi gila lagi? Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba untuk menenggelamkan diri di dalam _bathub_? Atau menransformasikan fungsi pisau dapur untuk menyayat pergelangan tangannya?

 _What the heck_. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke berubah menjadi maniak yang paranoid?

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, mengenyahkan pikiran negatif yang merayap masuk ke otak. Sakura pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ya, pasti.

.

;;;;;

.

Uchiha Sakura menghela napas panjang. Menikah dengan seorang dokter yang sama sekali tak dikenal merupakan tindakan tak masuk akal. Dia, Sakura bukanlah wanita bodoh.

Dia wanita cerdas berpendidikan tinggi. Beberapa gelar menempel di belakang nama keluarganya. Pendidikannya sudah mencapai S3 di Negara Eropa pemilik Big Ben sana. Lantas ... apa yang membuatnya bertingkah idiot seperti sekarang?

Semua ini karena _lelaki itu_. Ya, karenanya kehidupan Sakura hancur berantakan. Segudang prestasi dan imejnya di kampus seketika jatuh ke lubang tanah paling dalam. Sosoknya sebagai bintang padam tak bersisa ditelan asa.

Yang bisa wanita itu lakukan adalah menjalankan apa yang sudah terlanjur dilakukan. Kalau orang itu tak bisa bertanggungjawab atas perlakuan bejatnya, Sasuke, suaminya bisa, 'kan?

Wanita itu menenggelamkan sedikit kepalanya sembari memejamkan mata. Mandi dengan air panas ditemani oleh aroma menenangkan dari bunga lavender benar-benar membuat dirinya yang sedang berendam sangat rileks.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif soal kejadian menyakitkan yang menimpanya berlalu-lalang dalam kepala. Ia seberusaha mungkin mengenyahkan serentetan pengalaman menyakitkan tersebut dari dalam kepalanya. Matanya masih dipejamkan, punggungnya bersandar di dinding kamar mandi.

Tenggorokannya mulai tercekat saat bagian dari otaknya mengingat memori itu. Memori saat semuanya dimulai, awal dari mimpi buruknya. Sakura tetap berusaha tegar dengan melemaskan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata.

 _Brak!_

Namun, suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka paksa memecahkan seluruh ketenangan yang ia bangun.

Sakura merasakan bahunya disentuh oleh sebuah tangan yang terasa dingin.

"Sakura?"

Dalam hati, Sakura mengulum senyum. Matanya masih dibiarkan terpejam dan tubuhnya dibuat lemas. Perlu dicatat, bahkan jam masih menunjukkan waktu makan siang dan ajaibnya ... pria yang menyandang status suami sahnya sudah berada di sini.

Sialan. Sasuke mulai panik. Ia sudah lebih dari tiga kali mengguncang-guncangkan bahu wanita ini tapi tak ada respon. Salah satu dari pikiran negatifnya menjadi kenyataan. Uchiha Sakura melakukan percobaan bunuh diri lagi di _bathub_. Ini kesalahan Sasuke. Tak seharusnya dia meninggalkan wanita yang secara psikologi belum mampu untuk ditinggal sendiri.

Sasuke mengambil inisiatif untuk memeriksa denyut nadi wanita itu. Ia meletakkan dua jarinya, menekan pergelangan tangan Sakura. Denyut nadi wanita itu terasa normal. Apa Sakura masih sakit?

Dengan kilat ia mengambil handuk putih yang tersimpan dalam rak kamar mandinya. Pelan-pelan Sasuke mengangkat tubuh polos istrinya dan secepat mungkin melilitkan badan putih Sakura dengan handuk tadi. Atau akan ada adegan bahaya yang terjadi, kalau kau mengerti yang dimaksud.

Apa? Sasuke yakin betul tidak ada perasaan khusus yang terlibat di sini. Meski entah mengapa tiba-tiba celananya terasa sesak. Hasrat sialan. Uchiha Sasuke harus sadar bahwa wanita ini ... pernah hamil.

Mengesampingkan pikiran melenceng miliknya, Sasuke segera membawa wanita itu ke kamarnya. Pria itu menaikkan suhu pendingin ruangannya sebelum membungkus tubuh ramping wanita itu dengan selimutnya.

Jantung milik Sakura melompat-lompat ringan, tersentuh akan perlakuan pria ini. Entah seperti apa warna mukanya sekarang. Tidak. Sakura tak boleh terlena. Ia harus ingat, ia bukan lagi perawan yang berada dalam masa-masa dimabuk cinta.

Sakura membuka matanya, menarik sudut bibirnya.

Benar, 'kan? Uchiha Sakura sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Manusia mana yang bisa tersenyum di saat-saat seperti ini? Kalau tidak ingat klan, mungkin pria ini sudah menyemburkan rasa kesalnya. _Out of character_? Ya. Ia tak peduli.

"Istirahat yang banyak, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit," ucapnya datar berkontradiksi seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan hatinya yang ketar-ketir.

"Iya, terima kasih."

"Hn."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya. Ucapan Sakura menginterupsi dan membuatnya merasa sebagai Uchiha paling idiot.

"Terima kasih sudah menambah pekerjaanku. Aku harus mengganti sprei yang basah kemudian mencucinya. Padahal tadi aku hanya sedang mandi."

 _Shit. He's done_.

.

;;;;;;

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Sudah sembilan jam semenjak kejadian yang sangat bukan Uchiha itu terjadi. Sekarang Sasuke sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas sofa sambil menonton televisi.

Ternyata memperistri Sakura bukanlah hal yang sia-sia. Meskipun terkadang kewarasan wanita itu perlu dipertanyakan, Sakura benar-benar seorang istri yang dapat diandalkan. Contohnya seperti saat ini. Dia sigap selalu ada saat dibutuhkan. Bahkan Sakura selalu menunggu Sasuke sampai pria itu pulang, tak peduli selarut apapun.

Saat ini wanita itu sedang membuatkan minuman hangat di dapur apartemennya. Sasuke tinggal menunggu. Bicara soal menunggu, omong-omong sebentar lagi Itachi akan datang ke sini. Yap, kalian tak salah baca. Di jam istirahat seperti ini Itachi benar-benar akan mengunjunginya. _Well_ , salahkan perbedaan waktu antara Inggris dan Jepang. Kata Itachi, dia tak enak mengganggu istirahat orangtuanya. Lalu dia enak mengganggu istirahat Sasuke begitu?

Uchiha Sakura datang dengan nampan yang komplit dengan segelas campuran air hangat dan madu _plus_ jeruk nipis. Ia meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja. "Ini, habiskan ya, Sasuke-kun," suruhnya sambil menata gelas tersebut di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku minta _black coffee_ ," bantah pria itu menatap datar istrinya.

Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya, " _Black coffee_? Kau bodoh? Ini jam satu, Sasuke-kun. Kopi mengandung kafein dan kau tak akan bisa beristirahat. Yang ada badanmu semakin terasa pegal saat bangun nanti," balas Sakura lagi. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada, "habiskan ini lalu tidurlah."

Astaga. Ini menyebalkan. Catat, Uchiha Sakura lebih muda lima tahun darinya.

Sasuke merotasikan oniksnya, "Kau bukan ibuku." Lalu ia mulai menyeruput campuran minuman yang telah dibuat oleh Sakura. Dasar, _tsun_!

Bel apartemennya berbunyi, membuat Sakura menatap heran ke arah Sasuke.

"Ada tamu selarut ini?" Sakura manyuarakan keheranannya.

"Hn, tamu penting," jawab Sasuke sambil beranjak dari sofa.

Mendengar kata penting tersangkut dalam penuturan suaminya, Uchiha Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

"Kalau begitu aku siapkan kudapan dulu lalu akan ke sini lagi."

Sasuke melihat punggung Sakura menjauh memasuki dapurnya. Ia segera membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu, aniki-nya, Uchiha Itachi.

" _Ohisashiburi_ , _Otouto,_ " sapa Itachi begitu adiknya membukakan pintu untuknya. Pria itu menarik koper bawaannya ke dalam.

"Hn, kau semakin terlihat tua, _Aniki_."

Sasuke mempersilakan kakaknya untuk duduk. Berjam-jam berada di atas darat dengan perbedaan waktu yang lumayan pasti membuat kakaknya merasa sangat lelah dan tidak enak.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah menikah, ya? Hebat. Kau mendahuluiku," Itachi menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan ke belakang. Karena suatu hal, Itachi tak dapat datang ke pernikahan adiknya.

"Hn. Salahmu sendiri memilih untuk menjadi bujang lapuk, _Aniki_ ," balas Sasuke pedas.

Adiknya memang tak berubah. Tetap menyebalkan dari dulu. Itachi mengelak, "Tenang saja, _Otouto_. Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah."

Otomatis perkataan Itachi membuat alis Sasuke tertaut.

Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam saku, "Ini calon istriku. Aku pulang ke Tokyo untuk mencarinya."

Sasuke menelisik sosok wanita yang ada dalam foto tersebut. Wanita dengan rambut kepang dua yang memakai kacamata tebal. Foto ini benar-benar memiliki kekuatan magis. Sasuke terhipnotis. Ia merasa tertampar begitu menyadari bahwa wanita ini ... apa dia adalah wanita yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya? Sasuke pasti salah lihat.

 _Prang!_

Atensi kedua pria yang membawa darah sama langsung berpindah pada sumber suara. Uchiha Sakura yang menjatuhkan nampannya dengan wajah pucat bak mayat hidup.

"Kau ..."

Menyaingi kecepatan cahaya, Sakura membalikkan badannya. Ia melarikan diri ke kamarnya, membanting pintu kamar tersebut dan menguncinya. Segala mimpi buruk yang mulai hilang itu kembali hadir, tepat di depan matanya.

Tanda tanya menggantung dalam kepala pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu. Otaknya menciptakan berbagai macam kemungkinan, menyatukannya dalam sebuah deduksi.

Itachi membangkitkan badannya. Ia hendak mengejar perempuan itu, korbannya dulu, seorang Haruno Sakura. Namun, lengan-lengan kekar milik adiknya menahan tangannya. Sasuke menatap tajam _aniki_ -nya.

"Untuk saat ini, menginap lah dulu di hotel," tuturnya berusaha mengabaikan sejuta tanda tanya yang menghamburnya.

Ingin sekali Itachi membantah adiknya. Tapi, ia sadar betul kalau … seorang Haruno Sakura membutuhkan waktu. Membutuhkan waktu untuk membiasakan diri dari bajingan macam dirinya. Itachi pun menghela napas, "Baik, aku pamit. Aku akan kembali, titipkan salamku untuk _nya_."

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke bersuara, "Hn."

Setelah mengantar kakaknya sampai ke pintu depan, Sasuke mendekati pintu kamar mereka. Sial. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara kakanya dan istrinya? Pria itu mengetuk pintu kayu bercat putih kamarnya perlahan.

"Sakura…?"

Nihil. Tak ada respon dari dalam sana.

Sudah beberapa kali Sasuke mencoba untuk berbicara dengan istrinya tapi jam pun telah menunjukkan waktu nyaris dini hari. Wanita itu belum buka suara dan dokter spesialis ortopedi ini terduduk dengan posisi punggung menyandar di depan pintu. Semakin lama pun ia kalah oleh rasa kantuk dan lelah yang menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Mungkin besok Uchiha Sakura mau membuka segalanya. Iya, 'kan?

Besok apanya, sialan. Kata besok berubah menjadi tiga hari. Sudah tiga hari ini Sakura tidak mau bicara bahkan keluar dari kamarnya sendiri. Entah bagaimana caranya Sakura bertahan hidup. _Well_ , mungkin wanita itu akan makan saat Sasuke pergi kerja dan mengurung diri saat Sasuke pulang. Tunggu. Atau yang terburuk, jangan-jangan Sakura … tidak mungkin ia terkulai lemas karena meminum cairan-cairan racun atau mati gantung diri, 'kan?

Tidak. Sasuke tidak boleh paranoid. Mau bagaimana pun juga ia harus percaya pada Sakura. Percaya bahwa wanita itu telah memegang janjinya. Hei, bahkan mereka sudah menikah. Itu artinya sudah tak ada alasan lagi untuk Sakura bunuh diri, bukan? Seperti perjanjian mereka sebelum Sasuke membawanya ke ruangannya waktu itu.

Kecuali kalau Itachi adalah mimpi buruk Sakura. Itu merupakan sebuah kemungkinan yang mutlak. Baik, yang harus Sasuke lakukan sekarang yaitu menjaga di pintu. Jam sembilan pagi dan pasti Sakura akan mengira bahwa Sasuke telah berangkat kerja. Lagi, yang Sasuke lakukan ialah menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok sebelah pintu kamarnya. Terlihat seperti bajingan yang menyedihkan, eh?

.

Mata bengkak, suara parau, dan tenggorokan yang sakit adalah hadiah atas perbuatannya selama tiga hari ini. Sakura hanya mampu melampiaskan segala mimpi buruknya dalam wujud tangisan yang menyerupai lolongan menyedihkan seekor anjing. Sudah jam sembilan. Ia perlu mengisi tubuhnya dengan nutrisi agar tidak sampai mati. Apalagi mati menyedihkan seperti waktu itu. Tidak, ia tak mau mengecewakan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Tubuhnya sudah lelah luar biasa. Ia tahu, dengan melampiaskannya sendirian tak akan mengubah kondisinya. Tak akan menyembuhkannya. Malah akan menambah lubang hatinya. Tapi ... sesungguhnya ia sendiri tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia belum siap bertemu dengan brengsek tak bertanggungjawab yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Ia terlalu ... sakit.

Wanita usia dua puluh delapan itu melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar. Ia memekik terkejut saat mendapati suaminya ada di sana dengan mata terpejam. Wajah pria itu nampak tampan meski sedang tidur. Sudah tiga hari ya Sakura tak melihat sosok suaminya?

Hatinya tercubit. Rasanya air mata Sakura ingin tumpah lagi. Apa-apaan sih tingkahnya yang kekanakan ini? Bahkan ia sampai melupakan sosok yang men- _support_ -nya selama ini. Yang membuatnya bisa bertahan dengan kedua kakinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura berduduk jongkok, menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Sasuke. Tangan kurus perempuan itu mengelus pelan helaian _raven_ Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun," ia bertutur lirih.

 _Grep_.

Pria itu membuka matanya, memberikan tatapan terintensnya melawan emerald jernih yang jaraknya kira-kira satu jengkal dengan wajahnya. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura yang terkejut.

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi, Nona,"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, masih membiarkan tangannya tertaut. Ia menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Tak lupa Sasuke mengunci pintunya agar Sakura tidak bisa lari.

Entah mengapa Sakura sendiri tak tahu. Kenapa air matanya mengalir nonstop? Ia tetap mengekor Sasuke yang menghampiri kasurnya untuk duduk. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit melihat Sasuke seperti orang yang kurang tidur, bahkan sampai bolos demi manusia tak berguna seperti dirinya. Seperti sebuah patung, Sakura membeku di depan kasur. Rasanya ia tak layak untuk berada di dekat suaminya sekarang.

Pria itu menepuk-nepuk sisi kanan tempat tidurnya, memberi gerak nonverbal menyuruh Sakura duduk di sebelahnya.

Tidak. Tidak bisa. Sakura tidak bisa. Ia penyihir jahat yang memanfaatkan kebaikan hati seorang pangeran. Seorang pangeran baik yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan setan jahat.

Dengan sabar, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lagi. Mau tak mau wanita itu hanya diam dan mengekornya dengan pasrah. Tak ada perlawanan di sini.

"S-Sasuke-kun ...," tubuhnya bergetar. Mulut Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan lantunan kalimatnya termakan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar.

Pria itu mengelus-elus punggung Sakura dengan pelan. Wajahnya tetap datar tapi setiap sentuhannya mengandung magis. Magis yang membuat seluruh tubuhmu menghangat dengan pompaan jantung yang sangat cepat sampai membuat wajah terasa panas. Magis yang bersifat menenangkan, jauh lebih menenangkan dibanding obat penenang yang biasa Sakura konsumsi.

Sakura menarik napas, matanya belum mau menemui kelereng warna kelam itu. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun ... maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Melihat momen kehancuran perempuan itu sekali lagi, membuat perasaan Sasuke turut abstrak. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengusap punggung perempuan itu. Seberusaha mungkin menjaganya agar tak pecah berkeping-keping.

"Hn. Bukan salahmu, Sakura."

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke yang tadinya menenangkan dirinya, "Ini salahku, Sasuke-kun. Sejak awal ...," ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat membuat likuid bening itu membanjiri matanya. Ia kembali berucap, "sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau kau adalah adik Itachi-kun."

Kedua alis Sasuke berkerut samar. Ini dia pokok permasalahannya. Sasuke belum bisa berkata banyak karena belum tahu persis duduk masalahnya.

"Ceritakan semuanya, Sakura. Soal kau dan Itachi." Meskipun penasaran, Sasuke meminta tanpa menuntut.

Air mata Sakura masih berlinang. Sampai saat ini pun ia belum bisa menatap lurus mata Sasuke.

"Aku seorang _nerd_ yang sering dijadikan bahan lucu-lucuan di kampus," ucap Sakura memulai ceritanya. Ia mencuri-curi pandang untuk melihat wajah suaminya, "kakakmu salah satu yang menjadikanku bahan lucu-lucuan, Sasuke-kun. Dia dan teman-temannya bertaruh untuk meniduriku."

Cerita Sakura terdengar menyakitkan seperti sebuah peluru yang menghantam jantung. Wanita itu berusaha kuat dari caranya bicara. Air matanya setia tumpah tanpa lelah.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Ia menekan kuat-kuat hasrat untuk menemui Itachi dan meninjunya, bahkan membunuhnya. Sasuke saja tak pernah melakukan kontak fisik lebih selain memegang tangan Sakura. Mencium pun hanya saat mereka menikah.

"Setelah meniduriku ia menghilang begitu saja. Awalnya aku hanya merasa benci padanya. Sebelum aku tahu kalau aku sampai hamil karenanya ..." Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangan. Punggungnya bergetar hebat. _Flashback_ itu terasa menyakitkan.

Seperti Kotak Pandora yang penuh, Uchiha Sasuke membukanya dengan kunci dan membuat kotak itu meletus dengan isi yang berhamburan. Tidak. Namun, Sasuke tak akan membiarkan Sakura hancur untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia bahkan rela membentuk barikade untuk menyegel kotak tersebut atau bertransformasi menjadi penghisap yang menyedot segala rasa sakit perempuan itu.

"Lalu tiba-tiba saja berita tentang kehamilanku menyebar dengan cepat. Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa ... dan orang-orang kampus semakin menindasku, Sasuke-kun ... aku tak kuat ..."

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal. Ia meredam tangisan menyedihkan yang terdengar memilukan. Napasnya tak stabil dengan dada yang naik turun. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Wajahnya memerah dengan mata yang semakin bengkak dan suara yang terdengar semakin parau menambah efek semakin menyedihkan.

Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke bergerak seperti ini. Gerak refleksnya bekerja mengambil alih seluruh kerasionalan pikirannya. Ia merengkuh tubuh yang amat rapuh di sana. Sasuke mengelus-elus punggung perempuan itu, berusaha membuat Sakura lebih tenang. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi wanita itu, memindahkan atensi Sakura agar menatapnya.

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu." Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya ke mata Sakura, mengecupnya pelan.

Sentuhan dari bibir itu bagai mengandung beratus volt kejutan listrik yang menciptakan berbagai sensasi aneh yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sakura. Jantungnya memompa dengan kencang seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Tanpa sadar Sakura menahan napas.

Sekarang pria itu bergerak menuju bibir Sakura. Ia mengecup kecil bibir Sakura beberapa kali, "Akan kuhilangkan semua jejaknya, Sakura."

Tatapan oniks itu ... begitu intens. Sangat intens sampai rasanya Sakura kehilangan abilitas untuk melawannya. Sasuke kembali mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura, memagutnya seolah candu mutlak. Pergerakan bibirnya menyusuri tulang rahang wanita itu, semakin turun menyerang titik-titik sensitifnya. Ia tak akan berhenti meskipun wanita itu memintanya sekali pun karena dia, Uchiha Sasuke akan menyembuhkan Sakura sampai surya menyinar.

.

;;;;;

.

Sungguh lega rasanya telah mengeluarkan beban yang selama ini bergelantung di punggungnya. Omong-omong kenapa tadi malam … Sakura bisa sampai melakukannya dengan Sasuke?! Astaga. Ini salah. Terlalu salah!

Kedua pipinya memanas saat otaknya memutar _scene-scene_ tadi malam. Sial. Mereka melakukannya dalam keadaan seratus persen sadar! Oke, lupakan soal tadi malam sejenak. Yang perlu Sakura lakukan adalah menghadapi sumber segala masalahnya dulu.

Jadilah ia mengatur pertemuan dengan Itachi di sebuah restoran dalam ruangan privat. Sakura sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri, sejak Sasuke menenangkannya tadi malam. Dia akan mengatasi masalahnya tanpa bergantung pada Sasuke lagi. Sudah cukup Sakura menggunakan pria itu sebagai tamengnya untuk menutupi kesalahan Itachi.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk meja makannya dengan telunjuk, ia menunggu Itachi dengan gelisah. Perasaan takut dan ingin segera memperjelas masalahnya membaur menjadi satu. Sakura menghela napas, omong-omong tak apa 'kan ke sini tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu?

"Sakura, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Suara Itachi menembus indera pendengaran Sakura membuat wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya. Tidak, _emerald_ -nya masih menolak untuk bertemupandang secara langsung dengan _onyx_ milik Itachi. "Hn, sangat lama," ucapnya sedikit ketus.

"Maaf, tadi sangat macet."

Sakura memutar matanya, "Langsung saja ke inti permasalahan. Aku sudah berusaha menghubungimu waktu itu dan bahkan telah mengirimimu surat. Kenapa kau malah kabur?"

"Santai, Sakura. Pesan lah minuman atau kau lapar mungkin?" tawar Itachi sambil berusaha mencairkan suasana, ia menjulurkan buku menu restoran.

Senyuman sinis disertai decihan membalas ucapan Itachi, "Aku bahkan sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihat wajahmu."

Itachi menghela napas, "Oke. Pertama, aku tidak kabur."

Sakura terdiam, belum memberikan tanggapannya soal ucapan Itachi.

"Waktu itu saat kau mengirimkan surat ke _flat_ -ku, aku sudah berada di Korea untuk melakukan beberapa _project_."

Kerutan samar tercipta pada kening Sakura, ia tidak menerima sangkalan pria itu. "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Apa temanmu tak mengatakan apapun, hah? Aku tahu kau pasti sengaja—"

"—Sakura, dengar. Kalau aku sengaja kabur, aku tak akan repot pulang ke Jepang hanya untuk mencarimu," interupsi Itachi tegas. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa soal kehamilan Sakura karena teman-temannya di Inggris sana tak ada yang memberitahu entah kenapa. Pria ini baru mengetahui soal kehamilan Sakura saat menemukan surat wanita itu di _flat_ -nya. Ia bahkan baru pulang ke Inggris beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Itachi kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa menikahi adikku tapi … dia tak bersalah, Sakura. Aku yang salah, jadi …," Itachi menghentikan ucapannya sebentar untuk memberikan tatapan terintensnya, "menikahlah denganku."

Untaian kalimat tersebut berhasil memindahkan atensi Sakura dari meja kecokelatan milik restoran ke arah Itachi. Mulutnya membentuk sebuah lingkaran, "Menikah denganmu…? K-kau … tapi Sasuke …."

"Apa yang salah, Sakura? Kalian tidak saling mencintai, bukan? Jangan libatkan orang lain. Kau telah mengambil kebebasan Sasuke untuk mencintai orang," Itachi kembali membeo.

Mau ditampik sekeras apapun … Itachi benar. Sakura jahat. Sakura telah mengambil kebebasan Sasuke untuk mencintai orang lain. Orang lain yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Orang lain yang belum pernah terpakai seperti dirinya. Orang lain yang benar-benar layak untuk bersanding di sebelah pria itu. Sekarang Sakura sadar, ia benar-benar tak tahu malu.

Saat di rumah sakit dulu ia meminta Sasuke menikahinya karena menyadari adanya kemiripan antara Sasuke dan Itachi juga kesamaan marga. Sasuke adalah pria yang terlalu baik untuknya. Warna hitam akan cocok dengan warna hitam juga, bukan? Hitam dan hitam kalau membaur menjadi satu tak akan ada yang berubah. Tak terlihat karena telah sama-sama kotor. Warna hitam tidak cocok dengan warna putih. Warna hitam akan mengotori warna putih. Dan dia, Sakura adalah warna hitam yang telah menodai Sasuke.

Sakura memejamkan mata. Air matanya berkumpul, siap untuk meluncur. Dadanya terasa sesak saat mengingat sosok si bungsu Uchiha. Likuid beningnya menganaksungai kala mengingat segala bentuk perhatian yang Sasuke beri pada dirinya. Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat. Faktanya ia telah jatuh cinta pada pria itu entah sejak kapan. Fakta ini terlalu menamparnya untuk kembali ke realita. Realita di mana ia harus mengakhiri bentuk dari penyiksaan tak kasat matanya pada Sasuke. Ia harus mengakhiri ini.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar kuat-kuat, "Baik, aku akan menikah denganmu, Itachi."

Itachi menjulurkan beberapa lembaran persegi panjang, sebuah tiket. " Syukurlah. Kukira aku akan pulang ke London sendirian siang ini."

Nampak terlihat dari iris hijaunya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang sedangkan waktu keberangkatan yang tertera pada tiket itu adalah pukul satu siang. Haruskah Sakura meninggalkan pria itu secepat ini? Di saat ia baru saja menyadari perasaannya kenapa nasibnya harus begini? Memang sepertinya manusia macam dirinya tak pantas untuk mendapat _happy ending_ , begitu?

.

;;;;;

.

Bagus. Setelah melakukan hubungan suami istri dengannya, Sakura meninggalkannya, begitu? Biasanya setelah melakukannya, kau akan disambut dengan pasanganmu di pagi hari. Tapi ini? Kenapa pula Sakura pergi tanpa pamit?

Pria usia tiga puluhan ini berusaha mengabaikan segala pikiran aneh yang mulai menyapa kepalanya. Mungkin Sakura sedang ke pasar atau mengurus hal lain. Toh, ini sudah bukan pagi lagi.

Suara yang dihasilkan akibat pergesekan vibrasi ponsel dengan nakas tempat tidur berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah benda persegi panjang berwarna putih keabu-abuan. Ada pesan dan nama Sakura tertera di sana.

Dokter usia matang itu mengambil ponselnya, mulai membaca rantaian kata dalam pesan yang dikirim Sakura. Alis Sasuke mengerut dibuatnya. Dunia pasti sudah berhenti berputar. Udara di sekitarnya terasa tak sama lagi. Perasaan macam apa ini?

 _Sasuke-kun, terima kasih atas segalanya. Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi. Tolong jangan mencariku ..._ sayonara.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura ingin pergi? Selama ini rasanya tak ada yang salah. Atau karena ia keterlaluan tadi malam? Ya, pasti itu.

Lagi, Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya. Perasaannya mendadak membentuk sebuah emosi aneh. Percampuran antara kesal, khawatir, dan ...? Entahlah. Perasaannya tak terdefinisi.

Tiga puluh tahun lebih ia hidup, tak pernah ia merasakan hal ini. Apalagi menyangkut soal perempuan. Seseorang, bisakah kalian asumsikan perasaan apa ini? Adakah yang bisa membantu tokoh _heroine_ ini?

Ingin rasanya Sasuke melakukan _effort_ lebih untuk mengejar Sakura. Namun, _pride_ -nya mendominasi segala pergerakan tubuhnya. Kakinya pun tak mampu untuk berpindah dari tempatnya. Otaknya telah didoktrin oleh sebuah pernyataan yang sering menggentayangi kepalanya.

Uchiha Sakura tidak mencintainya. Untuk apa Sasuke mempertahankannya?

Pria ini memejamkan mata. Ya, melepas Uchiha—bukan. Melepas Haruno Sakura adalah keputusan bijaksana.

.

;;;;;

.

Hari ke 730 semenjak Haruno Sakura pergi dan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Meski terkadang rasanya ada yang kurang tapi ia, Uchiha Sasuke, baik-baik saja.

Tanggapan ibunya soal kepergian Sakura? Well, anehnya ibunya bersikap biasa saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Pada awalnya Mikoto sempat sedih dan bahkan kehilangan nafsu untuk makan karena sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai anaknya sendiri. Namun, beberapa minggu setelah kepergian Sakura, ibunya bertingkah seperti semula. Bahkan malah terlihat lebih senang dari sebelumnya. Ayahnya? Seorang Uchiha Fugaku tak akan terlalu memedulikan soal anaknya. Jadi tak masalah.

Soal Itachi? Haha. Sasuke hanya mampu tertawa hambar untuk yang satu ini. Ya, pada akhirnya Itachi dan Sakura menikah di London sana. Entahlah, Sasuke tak datang ke upacara pernikahan mereka dan dia juga terlalu malas untuk bertanya pada kedua orangtuanya. Apa-apaan status baru Sakura ini? Mantan istrinya yang sekarang berganti menjadi kakak ipar? Cih.

Kembali pada dirinya yang sekarang. Pekerjaannya lancar-lancar saja, bahkan beberapa ibu-ibu mulai bertingkah untuk mengenalkannya dengan anak mereka. Tadi Sasuke baru saja mengerjakan rutinitasnya di rumah sakit. Tambahan beberapa operasi dan tadi unit gawat darurat sempat sibuk akibat tabrakan beruntun sehingga Sasuke harus membantu mereka dan pulang selarut ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Tangan kanan memegang se- _cup black coffee_ dan tangan kiri Sasuke menahan snelinya. Pria berambut raven ini menyeruput kopinya, bau kopi yang menguar menembus hidungnya memberi sensasi rileks ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menatap pintu apartemennya sejenak. Otaknya mem- _flashback_ momen di mana Sakura ketiduran di atas sofa karena menunggunya hingga larut.

Lalu kemudian wanita itu akan bangun begitu mendengar suara pintu yang Sasuke buka. Sakura akan menyiapkan segelas campuran air madu dan jeruk nipis sambil mengoceh soal ketidaksehatan kopi hitam.

Ya, Sakura memang seperti itu dan sebaiknya Sasuke berhenti memikirkan perempuan itu sebelum ia terlalu jauh. Sasuke menggigit ujung _cup sterofoam_ kopinya yang tinggal sedikit sementara jari telunjuknya mulai menekan beberapa digit nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

 _Klik_

Pintu dibuka kemudian Uchiha Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Sasuke-kun."

Suara yang sudah amat Sasuke kenal mengalun menembus batas segala dinding kemanan yang telah Sasuke bangun. Ini pasti ilusi. Pria itu mengabaikannya, ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Halo, Tuan? Ada orang di sini."

Kembali, suara wanita itu menginterupsi. Kali ini Sasuke memakukan oniksnya, menatap wanita itu. Segala kata dan sumpah serapah yang ingin ia lancarkan tertahan begitu saja di ujung lidah.

Haruno Sakura jauh nampak berbeda. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dan lebih _fresh_ dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya juga terlihat lebih berisi dibanding waktu itu. Ia nampak bahagia, eh?

Entah mengapa fakta itu justru menamparnya. Menambah luka pada bekas yang dulu. Ia semakin tertohok kala melihat sesosok perempuan kecil yang berada dalam dekapan wanita itu. _She lived a really happy life, eh?_ Ia mendoktrin otaknya lagi. _Your decision was a wise one_ , Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini, Kakak Ipar?" sembur pria itu dengan wajah papannya. Ia berusaha menekan kuat keinginan untuk mengunci wanita itu.

Anehnya, Sakura melepas tawa. Ia terlihat geli. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, "Apa sih? Aku masih istrimu lho, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya lagi. Ia tersenyum tapi sekarang matanya nampak berkilat karena air mata yang mulai menerobos.

Sasuke memformasikan senyum yang amat tipis, "Kau telah menikah dengan Itachi," ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. Tatapannya jatuh pada sosok mungil itu lagi. Sosok perempuan kecil berambut hitam yang tengah tertidur di dekapan Sakura, "dan kau telah memiliki anak."

Air mata Sakura malah tumpah sekarang. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat perih karena terlalu lama menahan tangis, "Katakan halo pada Sarada, Sasuke-kun," tuturnya lagi, Sakura mulai terisak sebelum melanjutkan, "Ini anakmu."

Bahu wanita itu bergetar naik turun. Wajahnya merah dengan air mata yang menganaksungai. "Kalau tak percaya, kau bisa melakukan tes DNA."

Lagi, wanita ini datang membawa segudang kejutan. Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Perasaannya bercampur aduk, ia ingin percaya tapi sebagian hati kecilnya berbisik menangkal segala penuturan Sakura.

Pada akhirnya, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah, "Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?"

Satu pertanyaan berisi lima kata. Ya, kenapa dia baru datang? Kenapa saat Sakura tak kembali saat dia tahu kalau dia hamil?

Wanita itu tersenyum miris, "Karena hari ini tepat dua tahun sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu," Sakura menarik napas, "aku ingin bertemu denganmu dalam kondisi yang sudah seperti dulu. Sebelum aku melakukan aksi bunuh diri ...," wanita itu menunduk, tanpa sadar merapatkan dekapannya dengan sang anak membuat Sarada melenguh pelan.

Sasuke melihat cara wanita itu menenangkan anaknya. Sungguh lucu, dia menenangkan anaknya sementara dia sendiri berada dalam kondisi yang jauh dari kata tenang.

Seolah magnet yang menarik lawannya, entah kenapa Sasuke mulai mendekati wanita itu. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Sakura memberikan Sarada kepadanya.

Tangisan wanita yang anehnya masih berstatus istri sah Sasuke itu semakin kencang. Terdengar memilukan karena sarat akan perasaan bersalah yang hebat.

Begitu Sarada sampai di gendongan Sasuke, pria itu hanya mampu terdiam. Dalam hati ia merasa takjub. Perasaan hangat menjalar menyapa Sasuke, perasaannya tak dapat digambarkan. Mau ditampik sebagaimana pun, rupa anak ini memang mirip dengannya. Mirip dengan Sasuke, bukan Itachi. Fakta ini membuatnya senang.

Sementara ia menggendong sang anak, Sasuke bertitah, "Lanjutkan ceritamu," ujarnya mutlak.

"Saat sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan aku mengetahui kalau ternyata aku hamil. Lalu kemudian ... aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kembali padamu, Sasuke-kun." Sambil menjelaskan, Sakura melarikan diri dari jeratan netra jelaga milik pria itu, ayah dari anaknya.

Sasuke memindahlan sang anak dengan perlahan ke atas sofa, ia menggunakan bantal untuk membatasi sang darah daging agar tak jatuh. Tak lupa ia mengecup sekilas pipi gembil anaknya.

"Aku memang jahat, 'kan? Ya, aku jahat. Aku terlalu banyak membebanimu." Sakura mengigit bibirnya, ia melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya saat mengirimu pesan, bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan. Bukan hanya sekedar terima kasih dan selamat tinggal. Banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan, Sasuke-kun," ia terisak, meski sudah berapa kali mencoba untuk menstabilkan napas, nyatanya ia tetap terisak begini.

"Katakan, aku mendengar," balas Sasuke. Ia memerhatikan segala pergerakan wanita itu. Wanita yang berhasil mencuri semestanya.

Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya, menutupi wajah, "Maafkan aku karena berlaku jahat padamu. Maafkan aku karena selalu membebanimu. Maaf, Sasuke-kun ... maaf." Ia menarik napas, "Namun, di atas semua kata maaf yang telah kulontarkan, aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih karena selalu ada di sampingku, menopangku, memaklumi keadaanku. Terima kasih karena telah mengembalikan semestaku sehingga ia dapat berputar pada porosnya, Sasuke-kun."

Dadanya bergemuruh saat memaparkan segalanya. Di sisi lain, ia lega. Ia sangat lega karena beban hatinya rontok sedikit demi sedikit. Sakura menelan ludahnya, "Aku tahu kalau aku ini memang tak tahu diri tapi aku akan tetap mencoba." Sakura merekatkan pandangannya pada kedua mata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun ... maukah kau mengizinkanku untuk menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu?" Air mata mengalir nonstop dari kedua mata Sakura, ia mengabaikannya dan terus melanjutkan _line_ -nya, "maukah kau mengizinkanku untuk menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang menyiapkan makanmu sehari tiga kali? Maukah kau mengizinkanku untuk menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang menunggumu pulang? Apakah kau mengizinkanku? Apa ... boleh?"

Pria itu membungkam bibir milik wanita yang selama ini ia rindu dengan bibirnya. Ia mengecupnya, mengulumnya, menyalurkan segala kerinduan.

Perut Sakura terasa dirubung kepakan sayap ratusan kupu-kupu. Pelan, ia membalas kecupan pria itu. Sakura melingkarkan kedua lengannya, memeluk suaminya. Saat persatuan bibir mereka terlepas, wanita itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap suaminya.

Sasuke menghapus airmata Sakura, "Tentu saja. Kau masih seorang Uchiha, Sakura." jawabnya sembari mengecup kening wanita itu. Ya, Uchiha Sakura miliknya, bukan Uchiha milik yang lain.

Dan saat mendengar untaian kata tersebut, air matanya berubah menjadi air mata haru. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Aku senang karena telah bertemu denganmu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah menyembuhkanku ..." Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya. Memberi senyum tertulusnya.

Dokter berambut raven itu menepuk kepala permen kapas sang istri, "Hn. Ingatlah, hanya aku yang dapat menyembuhkanmu."

Kemudian malam itu mereka lanjutkan dengan bertukar cerita. Menukar kerinduan dan saling menjilat luka masing-masing sampai pagi.

.

.

.

 **end**

.

.

.

 **Rima's Cuap Space** : First of all ... ASTOGEH SASUKE OOC BET SUMPAH x"D maaf, ya. Entahlah, aku sambil ngebayangin siapa pas ngetik ini. Feel? Aku pasrah. Aku udah berusaha banget dan sempat baper wkwkwk x") semoga berasa. Sekali lagi aku peringatkan, ini ditaro di M biar aman. Karena menurutku ada beberapa adegan yang kurang cocok buat T :')

Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari flashfic milik Siddhi. Siddhi itu ... manusia, anggap saja teman saya 8'D /plak. Makasih banyak, Sid atas izinnya :'D eniwey, follow ig-nya, ya: **siddhimlj** kadang dia suka nge-post flashfic.

Untuk Nanda tersayang /langsungmuntahdarah. Maaf banget Rima telat bikin rikuesannya. Sumpah ini fic termasuk susah karena bukan asupan Rima sehari-hari wkwk /apa. Rekor lama banget ngetik sebuah OS doang :')) panjang lhoo words-nya~~ (buat ukuran aku). Semoga Nenek suka dan gak mengecewakan, yaaa :'D

Oke segitu dulu cuapan saya, sampai bertemu di fiksi lain :D makasih banyak buat yang udah baca sampai sini :) mind to leave your thought? ;3

.

 **omake**

.

"Itachi. Dengar, aku tak bisa menikahimu."

Sebaris kalimat tersebut membuat Itachi nyaris tersedak. Apa-apaan ini? Menjelang hari H-nya ...? Wanita itu membatalkannya?

"Kau ...? Mana bisa—"

Lucunya, Sakura mengulum senyum sambil tersipu, "Aku hamil."

Itachi mengerutkan kening. Oh Tuhan. "Anak Sasuke?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai responnya, "Hm!"

Masalahnya, Itachi sudah berusaha sampai sejauh ini. Ia tak bisa membiarkan usahanya menjadi sia-sia. "Tapi, Sakura, kau tetap harus menikahiku."

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa ingin menikahiku tapi … kau tidak bersalah, Itachi. Sasuke yang salah, jadi … aku harus menikah dengan Sasuke-kun." Wanita ini mengatakan kalimatnya sambil menebar senyum puas. Ia mengembalikan kata-kata yang pernah Itachi berikan dulu kepadanya. Ya, yang salah Sasuke-kun. Ini 'kan anaknya, _shannaro_!

Sakura kembali berucap, "Apa yang salah, Itachi? Kita tidak saling mencintai, bukan? Jangan libatkan aku. Kau telah mengambil kebebasanku untuk mencintai orang."

Sial. Itachi kalah telak. Ia berdeham pelan, "Jadi kau benar-benar mencintai adikku?"

Sakura menatap kakak dari orang yang ia cintai dengan lurus, "Ya, aku sangat mencintainya. Maka dari itu, tolong biarkan aku, Itachi. Aku akan berusaha agar dapat kembali ke sisinya lagi."

"Lakukan sesukamu. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf atas segalanya. Anggap saja ini untuk menebus kesalahanku dulu," jawab Itachi sembari menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. "Berbahagialah, Sakura."

"Hm, kau juga, Itachi. Semoga cepat dapat jodoh."

Dalam hati Itachi menyumpah, tapi ia ikut senang. Belum pernah Sakura terlihat sebahagia ini. Ia selalu murung sejak meninggalkan Sasuke. Ya, semua orang layak mendapat _happy ending_ mereka 'kan? Semua memang akan indah pada waktunya.

Dapat Itachi lihat dari ekor matanya, Sakura mulai berbincang dengan ibunya. "Bu, aku hamil, tapi ini anak Sasuke-kun."

Detik berikutnya jeritan histeris sang ibu memenuhi ruang tengah apartemen milik Itachi. Entah apa yang ibunya pikirkan, kenapa juga ibunya bisa dengan mudah menerima segalanya? _Well,_ dulu ibunya pernah murka saat mendengar cerita soal Sakura dan Itachi yang sebenarnya. Namun, pada akhirnya beliau menjadi merasa bersalah pada Sakura dan memperlakukannya layaknya anak. Diam-diam juga ternyata Mikoto mendukung Sakura dan Sasuke, makanya begini jadinya.

Anak pertama keluarga Uchiha ini berjalan ke luar apartemennya, sekedar menghirup udara segar. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu, sambil mengeluarkan rokoknya. Ia menyelipkannya di antara bibir.

Suara derap langkah orang yang sedang berlari mencuri atensi Itachi. Kening pria itu berkerut dibuatnya saat melihat sesosok perempuan berambut ungu yang sedang berlari sambil menggunakan gaun pengantin.

Pandangan mereka beradu, lalu kemudian wanita dengan wajah cantik terpoles _make-up a la_ pengantin ini menarik tangan Itachi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa menikahi pria itu, Ayah. Ini tunanganku," ucapnya datar pada seorang pria dengan usia lebih dari setengah abad, ayahnya yang telah menyusul sang anak. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Itachi, mengabaikan reaksi pria yang bahkan tak ia kenal.

"Tapi Konan—"

"—Kubilang ini tunanganku, Ayah."

Itachi mengerutkan alis. Kenapa juga ada pengantin yang menyasar ke gedung apartemen begini? Lalu sekarang ia terjebak dalam drama picisan, begitu?

.


End file.
